Arnold's Valentine Dream
by bspraggi
Summary: Arnold and his classmates have a big project coming up, but Arnold has something even bigger on his mind. With the help of fate, and Grandma, Arnold finds his way.
**_Hey Arnold_** **fanfiction story by: Brianna Spraggins**

As the school day draws to a close, the hallways of P.S.118 begin to echo a myriad of cluttered, yet distant sounds of chatter as Mr. Simmons wraps up the lesson by explaining that they have a project due. All the students groan as he informs them that they need to have chosen their partners for the upcoming project for the town's Valentine's Day parade to be held at the pier.

"Everyone, I need for you all to have chosen your partners for this upcoming Valentine's project. This is very important because everyone in town will see your wonderful creations." he said.

Helga interrupts, "Why do we have to do some stupid project about love anyway!?"

"Why does love have to be stupid, Helga?" Arnold replies.

Helga argues "Because it is you football-headed freak!"

Mr. Simmons interjects, "Helga, Valentine's Day is about loving one another. As a matter of fact, I've made it easier for the both of you as you both will be partners for this project."

"Thanks, Football head!" Helga whispered to Arnold.

The alarming school bell rang and all the kids from P.S 118 leaps out of their seats and out of the door. Arnold and Gerald are walking home and they start to discuss what happened in class.

"Man, I can't believe Mr. Simmons made you partner up with… _Helga_." Gerald says.

Gerald and Arnold look at each other in absolute disgust.

"Helga always find ways to annoy me. Its like she purposely tries to embarrass me and call me names." Arnold vents.

"Man, I don't know. You know if someone picks on you they like you. Maybe…Helga likes you?" Gerald replies.

Arnold begins to have vivid flashbacks about all the years of insults Helga has thrown at him. He begins to come to the realization that maybe, just maybe Helga may have a crush on him. His mind racing with thoughts, he decides not share his internal discovery with his best friend.

As Arnold is exhaustingly approaching is front porch, he sees his grandma outside engaging in her usual antics. He flops down on the porch as if he'd truly had a long day.

"What's wrong grandson?" Grandma asks with concern.

"Nothing Grandma. I don't think anyone has an answer for my problem." Arnold sighs.

"You never know. Try me." Grandma replies with assurance.

Arnold hesitates, "Well, today in class Mr. Simmons thought it was a great idea to make Helga and I partner up for our parade project because of a spat we had in class. Then Gerald suggested that maybe she has a crush on me, and come to think of it, he might be right and I have no idea what to do. I don't think I like _Helga?"_

Arnold begins to question his own theory, wondering if he really _did_ like Helga Pataki.

"Well grandson, how do you feel about her? This is obviously bothering you a lot. If you didn't like her, you wouldn't be here right now." Grandma honestly responds

"I always thought I would be with Ruth McDougal, but that'll never happen. I mean, I guess we've known each other for so long but, is Helga really the girl for me?" Arnold questions.

"Follow your heart Grandson. Your heart and your mind will work together as one and only then will you be able to truly understand what you need to do." Grandma says.

"Thanks Grandma. You always know what to say." Arnold replies in satisfaction.

Arnold swiftly waltz into the house, down the hallway and is immediately noticed by Grandpa. Grandpa glances at Arnold's dazed face and looks with confusion.

"Hey Shortman. How was school?" Grandpa interestingly asks.

"At first, I didn't know Grandpa, but Grandma helped me work it out. No biggie." Arnold waves his hand insinuating that there was nothing to worry about.

"You sure? You look like you caught all the fish in the lake." Grandpa insists.

"Not all the fish, Grandpa. Just one." Arnold smiled as he gracefully grabs the string to the stairs to his secluded room in the attic.

The sounds of his grandmother's voice echoes in his mind while he tries to recap on his day. He lies down and stares at the stars above him and he spots a shooting star. Arnold closes his eyes and makes a wish.

"I wish I could have a sign that my mind and my heart are in the right place." Arnold whispers clenching his chest.

Arnold falls asleep and starts to dream. He's dancing with Helga on a beautifully and romantically decorated rooftop. He's wearing a blue suit with a deep Olive-colored tie and Helga is wearing a hot pink dress with a golden necklace that fit perfectly around her neck. Her blonde hair straightened down her back. The moon emitted the perfect amount of light so that Arnold can gaze into Helga's beautiful eyes as they dance. Arnold initiates a confession of the love he didn't even fully realize he had for Helga.

Arnold begins, "Helga, I know this is weird for… uhh the both of us actually, but I have feelings for you that I never imagined. I'm not exactly sure how you feel, but I really hope you can fathom the thought of us being together. I gave this a lot of thought and I-… "

"You don't have to say anything Arnold." Helga interrupts with her eyes lit up with the reflection of the moon in her eyes and she smiled.

"Oh, I feel the same way about you." She continues with excitement. "I don't know why I tease you. You have a great heart Arnold and I didn't have any other way of showing it. I think I was sort of embarrassed. I didn't know how you would react and I know how much you liked Ruth." She expressed with disappointment. "I would love for us to be together." Helga confesses.

"Helga…" Arnold started.

Arnold put his hand on her forearm, he leans in to kiss Helga, and as he closed his eyes… Arnold woke up from his dream…


End file.
